Make Me Imperfect
by SleepingDove
Summary: The perfect Atobe has met his imperfect match in Ryoma Echizen. atoryo sanryo ah...sorry..need to rewrite the chapter. I pulled it off. It'll be back up in few hours.
1. Chapter 1

The usual applies here... I rewrote this just because i didn't like how the first one was written...not saying this is any better...but..lol...

* * *

**Make Me Imperfect**

Chapter 1:

**Atobe **was perfect: perfect in every ways that counted. From his perfectly shaded hair to his perfectly matching shoe, Atobe personified perfect. Few people came close to his perfection. Tezuka was one and Yukimura was the other. They were both close to perfect, but not perfect.

After years of self-admiration, Atobe become bored. Bored that no one could challenge his perfection. He had put his hopes in Tezuka at one point, but had been severely disappointed when he found out that only in tennis was Tezuka close to perfect. In other subjects of life, Tezuka made mistakes and sometimes failed.

Yukimura had been the only other person that Atobe had taken an interest in, but the captain of Rikkai had failed to meet Atobe's expectation. It wasn't until his last year at Hyotei that Atobe found another: Ryoma Echizen.

At first glance, the freshmen regular from Seigaku wasn't much to look at. The first thought that had entered Atobe's mind had been that the young prodigy was short. Standing at a height of 151cm, the boy was desperately in need of more calcium to reach Atobe's perfect height, 180cm.

The game against Saeki had been interesting to watch, but it had been nowhere near the level that Atobe played at. His interest in the boy faded as quickly before even taking full bloom.

It wasn't until that faithful day that Atobe became bewitched: the day Atobe played against him.

Tezuka wasn't the type to ask for favors, therefore it surprised Atobe that Tezuka called from Germany to ask him for one.

Only out of curiosity did Atobe accept it. He wanted to know what Tezuka saw in Echizen that he did not see.

He got his wish.

While the play itself had been interesting, especially the last smash made by the boy, it was the smile after the game that had captivated him. The small lifting of the corners of his lips spoke volumes to the Hyoutei captain.

It talked about the joy, the accomplishment, the disappointment, the anger, the win, the pride, the judgment, and the hope. After all the emotions had crossed his lips, only one thing had been left: Ambition.

No one showed ambition like Ryoma Echizen. In that brief smirk, Echizen had shown his undying ambition to become better...no...to become the best.

Atobe fell in love that moment. During those few seconds which the short prodigy had flashed his smile, Atobe had been captured.

Atobe had never felt so imperfect in his life. But, standing on that court across from the future pillar of Seigaku, Atobe had felt utterly at lost.

When the boy began walking off court, Atobe wanted to run and grab him, but he was at lost as to what he would do next. Gathering his pride, all Atobe had done was smile and concede defeat.

Atobe did not get the chance to see him until the semi-finals when Seigaku played against Rikkai. The game was a memorable one, or maybe it was memorable because Ryome Echizen had been part of it.

The match between Echizen and Sanada had been heart stopping. Both players stretched further and further to catch up to each other while spectators watched in bated breath.

Atobe watched in anticipation as Ryoma fell behind and when all seemed at a loss, he demand Ryoma's attention.

"Are you going to let it end like this, Echizen-kun?"

Ryoma had looked up at that moment and stared into Atobe's eyes.

The surprise and breaking of whatever mental barrier there had been showed clearly in those golden eyes.

Atobe had smiled, knowing what the result would be.

Seigaku would be going to the nationals that year.

Atobe had stood quietly watching Ryoma let loose a sigh and had held his breath when Ryoma let loose the smile that would captive him once more.

Atobe smiled with him. The smile was the same: powerful. He did not miss the slight widening of Sanada's eyes when he caught sight of that smile. He had understood what the fuku-boucho was feeling.

It wasn't due to his lack of effort that Atobe wasn't able to see the Seigaku brat until the camp for the International Junior League started. Mid-terms, parades, tennis practices, and family matters had kept him from getting to know the enigmatic boy better.

Standing admist the crowd of other Seigaku players, Echizen was barely visible. The disgruntle expression of the child's face lightened Atobe's heart and need to have him grew. At that moment, Atobe decided to use they next few weeks they had together to snag the prodigy's attention.

The introductions by the coaches were made and now they were all gathered around the announcement board to find out who they would be roomed with. At the very front of the crowd was a head of dark green looking up to find his name. Atobe began making his way towards him, but then stopped when Sanada reached the young boy first.

They were just exchanging greetings, but Atobe's sharp eyes did not miss the way Sanada softened his tone to call out Echizen's name, nor did he miss the way Echizen smiled at the other boy.

Atobe did not like that smile. It hinted at late night sex, secret kisses, and above all, it hinted at attachment. Atobe's heart stopped beating for a second then.

While he had been busy with school and tennis, Sanada had moved in and taken what was his. Sanada, the boy who should have stuck to what he had, Yukimura, had stolen what had been marked by The Ora-sama.

That night Atobe stayed up late while Kabaji had slept to plan out a way to get the boy. They boy who wasn't everything Atobe was. They boy who should have never had had grabbed Atobe's attention. The boy who should have meant nothing to him. They boy who owned Atobe's heart. He was such an imperfect creature and not good enough for the perfect Atobe, but still Atobe wanted him.

In the darkness of the night Atobe flashed a wicket smile. He had a plan.

The practice next day had been gruesome. With barely any break, the boys had been tired out by dinner time. Sitting in cafeteria along with his team mates, Atobe glanced around to find Echizen slowly making his way towards the Seigaku team. Sanada was still in line for his dinner. Atobe smiled.

"Oi, Echizen! Hurry up!" Momoshiro screamed across the cafeteria.

Ryoma lookedat his senpai and sighed. They never grow up....

Atobe smiled and began walking towards the brat.

"Echizen." Atobe came to a stop in front of the young prodigy.

Ryoma looked up and frowned, probably admiring his perfection.

"Ora-sama wished to speak with you."

The boy raised an eye brow to indicate his acceptance.

Atobe reached out to touch they disheveled sea green hair. The noised around hushed as they became the center of everyone's attention. Atobe understood what kind of effect he was having on everyone. From the corner of his eyes, Atobe caught sight of Sanada determinedly making his way towards them.

Taking advantage of the silent attention, Atobe leaned down.

"Ne Ryoma, date me."

Atobe closed the distance between them and captured the young boy's cherry lips.

And all hell broke loose.

* * *

Read and Review!!!!

I need ideas and bunch of other stuff...but that's beside the point.....

but i'm definitly not sure If i'm going to to be atoryo or sanryo....oh the choices!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Make Me Imperfect**

Chapter 2:

* * *

**Atobe** sighed once more to emphasize his boredom. Sanada sat next to him, angry and hurt. Exhizen slouched in a chair across the room, cap pulled down low, refusing to look at either of them. All three of them were waiting for the coaches to decide what their punishment would be.

Even after 4 hours, it still made Atobe laugh whenever he thought about what had happened after the kiss.

"Ne Ryoma, date me."

Atobe closed the distance between them and captured the young boy's cherry lips.

And all hell broke loose.

Sanada reached Atobe before Ryoma had a chance to push him away and swung his fist. While the whole event could have ended with that one punch, because Atobe would NEVER get himself involved in a fight, the cafeteria had erupted in screams and yells as the players divided themselves up into either Atobe's or Sanada's side and began fighting.

"He's mine." Atobe had smiled at Sanada's remark.

"Oh?" Atobe leaned down to wrap his arms around the shocked prodigy and whispered in to the boy's ear.

"Ne, Echizen-kun...are you really his?" He felt the younger boy shivered and delighted in the sensation.

Atobe slowly moved his hands lower as he waited for the boy in question to answer.

Sanada grabbed Ryoma nd pulled him out of the embrace before Atobe had a chance to find out what was under the tennis clothes.

Laughing, Atobe had leaned closed to Sanada's face and quietly threatened.

"He was mine first. You stole him. I was going to wait for him to realize what mistake he made when he decided to sleep with you, but stealing him would be much more entertaining. I'll just steal him from you."

Atobe brushed his perfect hair back into place as he turned to leave...only to be punched in the face by Momoshiro.

"You...You...!!!!" Momoshiro raised his fist to hit once more only to be punched by Shishido.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE!" Ryuzaki-sensei came rushing in to find practically everyone rolling on the floor, but before she could get another word out, everyone jumped up and pointed their fingers towards Atobe and Sanada.

"THEY STARTED IT!"

Atobe raised an eyebrow, Sanada looked away, and Echizen sighed.

Coach Ryuzaki's face had turned red as she made her way to the trio and looked at the youngest boy.

"Echizen, what happened?"

"Mada mada dane." Ryoma began walking off towards the exit.

Her eyes began to twitch and finally it erupted.

"EVERYONE! 50 LAPS AROUND THE FIELD! EZCHINZEN! SANADA! ATOBE! IN MY OFFICE!"

Everyone groaned.

So now the three of them were waiting for the coaches judgement. Sanada was in for starting a fight, Atobe was in for PDA, public display of affection, and Echizen was in for disrespect, Atobe had always known he would one day get in trouble for his 'mada mada dane'.

"Mada mada dane..." Echizen sighed out.

Atobe smiled and looked at the grumpy boy.

"Echizen, so what's your answer?"

Echizen pulled his cap down lower and did not acknowledge the question.

"His answer is 'NO'." Sanada grounded out. Atobe tilted his head a bit to look at the stiff boy.

"I don't understand WHAT he sees in you. So...plain." Atobe exaggerated on the plain to emphasize the point that it was an insult.

Sanada narrowed his eyes.

Atobe smiled slowly and opened his mouth to make another comment.

"That's enough!" Ryuzaki sensei walked in looking red as a tomato.

"Ryoma. You're dismissed. Leave. Go run laps with the others." Ryoma glanced at the two boys across the room and left.

"The two of you, sit." She sighed and walked towards them.

"Sanada...I expected better from you. I don't care what caused you to start a public brawl, but this will not go unpunished. You are in charge of cleaning the cafeteria all this week." Sanada nodded his head.

"Gomen-nasai. It will not happen again."

Ryuzaki sensei nodded. She turned to Atobe.

"Atobe...just...don't provoke people." She sighed and walked off.

"Ah! Atobe, you're helping Sanada clean the cafeteria." She left.

"Hmm...cleaning duty?" Atobe grimced. That sounded like something lesser people would do.

Sanada turned to leave.

"Sanada." Atobe lowered his voice. "I don't play to loose."

Sanada stopped.

"I don't either."

Atobe smiled. Finally, life was becoming very interesting.

Out on the field, Ryoma sighed once more. Life, sucked.

* * *

sTaR SNipEr---thank you for your offer of proof reading this....this is the second chapter....lol...i was in a hurry to get it up...so i didn't get a chance to send it to you....i'll deffinitly send you the next one if the offer is still available!!! 

**Thank you everyone for you reviews!!!!! It's totally a energy booster! I'll get the next chapter up soon. lol.... tell me who i should pair with who...i'm starting to lean toward Sanada and Ryoma...omg...**

****

**READ and REVIEW!!! **


	3. Chapter 3

Reviews are always confidence boosters!! I love em!!!

Starsniper..thank you for reviewing!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**Make Me Imperfect**

Chapter 3:

**It **wasn't the first time, and he was sure it wouldn't be the last: Ryoma was acting dense. Atobe understood that it might come as a shock to lesser beings that they are the center of a god's attention, but they wouldn't ignore it. They would bask it in, be humbled by it. Ryoma, the only person to have captured Atobe's attention completely, did not do either of those things.

He flat out ignored it.

For him, the kiss in the cafeteria never happened. Atobe was nothing but a monkey king from some school he never really cared for. His only interest was tennis and occasionally Sanada. Atobe's interest in him meant nothing to him.

In the four days after the kiss, exactly 2 weeks before the international competition, Atobe had bought him flowers that overflowed his room, gifted him with his presence by constantly sitting next to him during break and meal time, and offered him the chance to touch Atobe's lips once more.

Now, the Hyotei Captain was beginning to get slightly annoyed.

All his efforts to get the freshmen had been rudely dumped into the trash, completely ignored, and/or offered to some other being. The last time Atobe had tried to kiss the young prodigy had landed him in lip-lock with some boy named Horio, who had promptly fainted after screaming his head off.

Atobe needed a plan...well he had a plan to seduce Ryoma, but apparently normal methods didn't work. So, the god of Hyotei needed a new plan, one that ended with Ryoma under him, not across the room fondling Sanada.

Atobe looked across the field to find the object of his affection being tugged in two different directions by Seigaku's jumpy red head and Momoshiro.

"Something to capture his attention..." Atobe mumbled out.

"Who?" Atobe turned to the speaker and silently questioned his presence.

"It is none of your concern." Atobe turned away and began to walk off.

"It's about Echizen...right?" Atobe stopped and turned his head slightly to show his interest. The other player smiled a bit and continued. "If you want him...it's power he's attracted to."

Atobe turned around completely and waited for an explanation to what he had just heard..

"He's like you: attracted to strong players. That's why you like him right? Because he's strong...because he can beat you in tennis...." He finished weakly as if he was questioning his own reasoning.

Atobe smiled.

"I'll keep that in mind, Oishi." The Seigaku fuku-boucho made his way away from the dominating figure to towards the frantically fighting freshmen across the field.

"Ah...Oishi." Oishi turned to listen.

"It's not because the brats strong...it's something else." Atobe did not understand what urge him to explain himself, but something told him he should.

"Oh...I guess...it's ok then." Atobe raised his delicately figured eyebrows to question that statement, but Oishi ignored the implication and walked off.

Atobe shook his head. He would never understand that boy. Instead of telling the Hyotei Captain to back off like everyone from Seigaku did in various different ways, the worst involving an offer to sleep with him if he would get away from the freshman, he had given him some very useful advice.

Strength....Atobe smiled. He understood why. Strong players were always attracted to other strong players. Atobe himself had been attracted to Tezuka for his strength. The game against the captain had boiled his blood and pulled him intimately, but those effects lasted only a short while, because there were always much stronger players out there.

A game.

Atobe picked up his racket and made his way to the courts where Sanada was using his free time to play a friendly game against Fuji. It would be an interesting game.

Yes...the game against Sanada would be very interesting and the prize....

Echizen Ryoma.

"Are you losing Sanada?" Atobe called out to the tall boy across the fence.

"I have told you before Atobe, I do not play to lose." Sanada hit the ball across the net at an unbelievable speed.

"Well...there is first time for everything." Atobe smiled and watched as Fuji effortlessly hit the ball back.

Sanada's eyes widened as he shot returned the next shot with strength only to have it returned by the tennis tensai.

"Naa...Sanada, have you fucked him?"

The Rikkaidai player faltered and missed the ball. Quickly turning around, he glared at the other boy in his choice for words. Atobe smiled in a seemingly innocent manner.

"I don't think that's any your concern." Sanada threw the ball up high into the air and bent himself slightly to build up strength.

"So you did. Well...then I guess I won't have to explain to you what it's like to inside him when I do get him in bed." Atobe watched as Sanada missed his serve and glare daggers at him.

"Hmm...I'm in a mood for a game. I wonder if Ryoma would like to play Ore-sama." Atobe nodded his departure and made his way back to the field and listened as Sanada angrily hit the ball across the field to Fuji.

When he arrived at the spot where he had last seen Ryoma, Atobe found the young boy at the other side sleeping under a tree. Atobe made his way to the freshman taking in the sight.

"Brat. Wake up." Atobe nudge other boy. Getting no response, Atobe leaned in and brushed the boy's lips with his own.

"Sanada?" Ryoma opened his eyes. Atobe narrowed his.

How dare that brat call out _that_ name when HE had kissed him.

"Atobe." Ryoma's voice dropped back to its bored state.

"Hmm...who else could wake you up with his magnificent kiss?" Atobe gathered up his pride and stood. "Let's have a game."

Ryoma frowned but accepted, never able to turn down an offer to play tennis.

They made their way together to the courts and separated themselves to each end of the court.

"Echizen...Let's make this game interesting." Atobe flicked an invisible spot of dirt off his shirt.

"What kind?" Ryoma pulled his cap into place.

"An advantageous one." Atobe served. Ryoma returned it.

"What kind?" Atobe hit a drop volley.

Ryoma ran to reach the ball and returned it high.

"Winner gets all." Atobe smashed the ball back.

15-0

Ryoma sighed and got back into position, ready to receive the next ball.

"What does that mean?"

Atobe raised his hand to throw the ball.

"The loser does one thing the winner wants." Atobe served.

Ryoma returned it as a Drive B. Atobe smiled, this was child's play.

"Fine." Ryoma hits the ball back.

Atobe decided to surprise the boy early by hitting a Rondo. Ryoma blinked as his racket was knocked out of his hand and then the ball flew passed him in a manner of seconds. So the Monkey King had improved since he last played him.

30-0

"Ore-sama no bigi ni yoi nai"

Ryoma stared. A smile formed on his lips and he began to bounce. The game had just begun.

7 games to 6. Atobe wins.

Atobe took a sip of his water and made his way to the other boy.

"So? What do you want?" Ryoma glanced up from his position of the bench.

"A date." Atobe made a move to sit beside the other player.

"A date...fine." Ryoma stood and began to pack.

Atobe offered his hand to help.

"Mada mada dane." Rejected.

Ryoma got up and left.

Atobe smirked. Finally, things were going his way.

"When?" A young voice captured his Atobe's attention and he glanced sideways to find the short boy at the gate of the courts.

"Saturday. Noon." Atobe watched as the small figure become...smaller.

Ryoma always took an interest to those he lost to. Atobe knew that. Atobe now also knew how to capture the freshman.

"Kabaji." The gigantic boy appeared from nowhere. "Make sure Sanada finds out about this."

"Usu." The large tennis player nodded and left.

Atobe knew Ryoma would never tell the other boy himself, so it was up to him to let everyone know about their date.

Atobe left the tennis court thinking about how he would spend his time with Ryoma on Saturday.

Three days left. Three days to plan out how to get Ryoma naked.

"Games are fun." Atobe decided and smiled to himself.

* * *

Flames are welcomed! They are a way for me to improve!! Gimme ideas!!! I need to make this more interesting..but...i need ideas...

Thank you!

RR


	4. Chapter 4

Is it just me…or does Ryoma seem kinda slutty…….;

I was re-reading all the chapters and the image of Ryoma seem….well…..hmm….haha…...;

Well…sorrie for the LONG wait….i just couldn't find the time to restart…lol…thank you for all the reviews!!!! They are soooooooo encouraging! Love Love!

* * *

Chapter 4:

**Ryoma** hated all things that didn't relate to tennis. He hated all things that got really complicated. Simplicity was perfection.

The relationship with Sanada was an example. At first, he had forgotten about the other player, but a week after their game, the fuku-boucho had come to visit him.

The other boy had stood around watching him until practice ended and then had asked him to make time for him.

Ryoma had wanted to refuse but his teammates had accepted it for him.

Dinner. They had dinner together and then they sat around barely speaking.

"So?" Ryoma wanted to go home to Karupin.

Sanada blushed….BLUSHED?

Ryoma widened his eyes as the other boy's cheeks colored.

"Ah…well…" Sanada looked away from the piercing gold eyes.

Ryoma sighed. This was getting nowhere.

"I'm going home." Ryoma stood to leave.

"Jhoto matte!" Sanada grabbed his arm. "Ahh…Echizen-kun…would you…do you…." Sanada took a deep breath, "I would like to visit you again sometimes if you can find the time…."

Ryoma stared then smiled.

"Eh…so it's true. You want me." Sanada froze then laughed.

"Haha…am I that easy to read?"

"Iie…Momo-senpai told me." Ryoma sat back down.

"Momo…?"

Ryoma sat quietly for a moment.

"Don't be pressured to answer now. If…we can meet a few times and then decide…." Sanada felt nervous…overly so.

"Iie. Let's date. You want me…and I want you. It's simple." Ryoma yawned.

"Echizen-kun…I'm not sure you understand what you're saying." Sanada did not like how this was going.

"What's there to understand? We date until we get tired of each other and that's it…." Ryoma looked confused.

In his mind, dating simple. You take what you can, give what you want, and when you get tired of it, you separate. Whether the other person be girl or boy. Love…had no place.

"Ah…" Sanada did not know how to respond to that.

Ryoma leaned over the table. Sanada widened his eyes.

Smiling wickedly, Ryoma pressed his lips to the older boy. Pulling back, Ryoma licked his lips.

"You like tea don't you?" Ryoma leaned back against his chair.

Sanada stayed frozen in place.

"I'm leaving." Ryoma got up and reached for his pack.

"Echizen-kun…" Sanada regained his sanity.

"Ryoma." Sanada blinked.

"Call me Ryoma. Pick me up tomorrow. Practice ends at 6." Ryoma leaned in to peck the other boy's lips once more and left.

Sanada sighed. What had he gotten himself into.

Ryoma enjoyed it. Genichirou came almost everyday after school, after finishing his school's practice, and wait for Ryoma to finish his tennis club. Then, they would go out to eat, kiss, play tennis, make out, and or do some other activity.

During the first week, school had been hell. Ryoma's fan club had found them making out against a tree one day when Genichirou had skipped school to come early to meet him. They had cried, threatened, and begged Ryoma in various ways. The most lasting memory was the time a girl had sneaked into the tennis club room and when Ryoma came in by himself, she had tried to seduce him.

The girls had been crushed when Ryoma had ignored all their efforts and soon gave up, declaring that Ryoma can date whoever he wants and they would always support him.

The tennis team…had taken it much more seriously.

Oishi senpai had sat him down and gave him a 3 hour lecture on the use of condom, lube, and other various things that Ryoma was sure that a middle schooler wasn't suppose to know.

Kaido senpai would blush everytime he saw Ryoma and murmur something about good luck.

Momo senpai and Eiji senpai had cried, then choked Ryoma close to death screaming how his innocents was lost and Sanada was probably keeping him up all night….?

Taka senpai had been the most accepting. He smiled and wished him luck and ask them to stop by the sushi store to try some of his new recipe.

Fuji senpai…was….scary…. He smiled at them, but his eyes…. Apparently, Fuji-senpai had a long talk to Sanada a day after he found out and ever since then, Genichirou refused to touch Ryoma when Fuji was nearby, and when Ryoma asked about it, he would sweat a lot and mumble something about cactus, knives, and deaths.

Inui senpai had handed him a book that had no title, but contained bunch of pictures. When he questioned the data collector about it, Inui-senpai had said Sanada would understand what the book was for and so Ryoma had promptly handed to his boyfriend. The said boyfriend had looked at the book and opened it then immediately closed it saying how they weren't ready to use the book yet.

Tezuka-boucho called later that week. He had heard from all the members of the tennis club and had been forced to call Ryoma and leave an advice, hopefully one that would convince Ryoma that dating another boy, especially a one that belonged to a team they would have to face again in the nationals, was a bad idea.

Ryoma had answered the phone.

"Echizen."

"Boucho?"

"Do not get careless." Ryoma smiled.

"Hai."

That had been their 30 second conversation. Ryoma did not hear from his boucho again…well at least directly.

The third week was straining. Genichirou was busy with his school and Ryoma was busy with his. They didn't get to see each other during the weekdays the weekend was too short. On the third week, Ryoma's parents and cousin decided to go down to the country to visit some relative. Ryoma was suppose to follow, but he had told them he had tennis practice during the weekend and had gotten out of it.

Sanada come Friday night. He told his parents he would be spending the weekend at a camp and brought his stuff to Ryoma's house.

It was during those two nights and two days that Ryoma understood what all his senpais had been saying and what the book was used for. Genichirou was…experienced. Well if he wasn't that, then he was talented. He did things with his tongue that had Ryoma sweating at night three nights after the event. Tennis was a wonderful sport to play. It heightened reaction time, flexibility, and the stamina and Ryoma found out how much that weekened.

Monday had found Ryoma and Genichirou barely able to walk and blushing everytime they touched their rackets.

While they didn't get to meet often, they did meet and somehow found a place to relieve their tension.

It was a comfortable relationship. Ryoma was happy. It wasn't until they met with Atobe in the International Junior League camp that problems arose.

Atobe was annoying. Ryoma wasn't interested. Genichirou knew that, but when Atobe had kissed Ryoma, he had let assumptions take control and punched the purple hair monkey king.

They did not get a chance to fight until three nights later.

"Stay away from him." Sanada had been kissing him into the mattress.

"Mada mada dane." Ryoma wiggled his hips earning him a groan from the taller player.

"I mean it. He's…dangerous." Sanada bit Ryoma on the neck.

"I like danger." Ryoma teased, gasping.

"Ryoma…I am being dead serious about this. I don't like you being near him." Sanada got off him.

Ryoma groaned, unsatisfied.

"Genichirou. You are over reacting." Ryoma did not like complication.

"You are with me. Yet, you don't care when other boys touch you. You are being taken advantage of because you act like you don't care when other grope you." Sanada clenched his fists.

"No one gropes me. I do care." Ryoma got up.

"Yet, you let that purple freak kiss you."

"I didn't get let him." Ryoma tried to get the other to come back to bed. He wanted them to finish before Momo senpai came back from his bathroom cleaning duty. He had been found doodling on the bathroom wall.

"Tell him that you don't want him." Sanada sighed when Ryoma reached into his pants.

"He doesn't matter." Ryoma kissed his back.

"Then tell him." Sanada brushed his hands through the smaller boy's hair. Sea green. It was an attractive color made for this tennis prodigy.

"Hai hai." Ryoma pulled him down.

"Don't you brush this off." Sanada snapped back. "If you won't do it then I think I need to rethink our relationship. I thought this was more then a dating of convenience." Sanada put his shirt back on.

"Genichirou." Ryoma whined.

"Ryoma…" Sanada leaned close to the chibi. "Think about what I said."

Ryoma sighed.

Looking back once more, Sanada left. The half naked freshmen growled in frustration and slipped under the covers. His relationship with Sanada was getting complicated. He hated complications.

That morning, Ryoma had been a bundle of nerves and even the slightest touch had left him wanting. Genichirou was that good.

That was the reason why he lost against the momkey king. He had been buzzing with a high that Sanada put him in and when they began their game, everything about the other player became a distraction.

The way his body curved, the way the eyes flashed when he found a weak point, the way the sun highlighted the purple, making it seem softer then possible.

And it was for revenge that he accepted Atobe's proposal for a date. He wanted Genichirou to know that Ryoma could choose whoever he wanted.

By evening, everyone found out about it. Probably the Hyotei captain's fault.

Everyone wanted to know why and how. Ryoma did not make it a secrete that he was dating Genichirou and now everyone wanted to know what was going on.

He had hid. After Eiji senpai had found him and then promptly tried to scream him to death, Ryoma had avoided all living beings.

Genichirou wasn't there for dinner.

Later, Ryoma found out he had lost his game against Fuji senpai. Fuji senpai said that Sanada seemed kinda stiff today. Ryoma had smiled.

And later then that, Ryoma found out Genichirou had punched Atobe again.

Ryoma smiled again.

* * *

Omg…he's a slut…it's a definite….T.T

Well…tell me what you think. iknow...lots of mistakes sorrie!!!!!!!!

And my better reader….thank you!!!!!! I love you…..i didn't get to send this one…but I will definitely send you the next one!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

I just finished re-reading my chapter 4..omg….sooooo many mistakes……haha…..I had this sitting in my comp for awhile..lol..sorrie!

Thank you StarSniper for proofing this!!!!! LOVE YOU!!!!

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

**The** next morning Atobe woke up to silence, an orange sky, and a plan.

After taking a shower, he looked at his blurred reflection in the foggy mirror and smirked. No one had ever pressured him so much to put such an effort to achieving what he wanted. Echizen wasn't just a genius tennis player. There was something more to it that made the older boy's blood rush, made him want to take the freshman prodigy and keep him for himself.

Finding his clean tennis clothes, the Hyotei captain made his way out into the living quarters. Taking a seat on one of the couches, He waited for the rest of the world to wake up. The sky slowly washed away the crimson dye and brightened into its original blue. Atobe enjoyed this time of day the most, the moment before the sun completely rises, it was when the sky would be constantly changing color.

He heard the first of the many groans and smirked, knowing the other members were waking up. Rising from the couch, he made his way Ryuuzaki-sensei's groups dorm section and walked towards a well memorized path until he reached the door of his affection.

He raised his hand to knock only to be stopped by talking behind the wooden door.

"Oi…Echizen. Are you really going to go on that date with Atobe-san?" That voice had to belong to that monstrously strong dunk player.

"Hmmm…" Still asleep. Atobe tried his best to hide the amusement on his face.

"OI! Wake up!" Echizen's roommate had screamed. Atobe, composing himself, took the time to knock on door.

"Huh? Who can that be…." The Hyotei captain could hear the locks being undone and the door was pulled open.

"A-Atobe-san?" A fully awake second year stood at the door.

"You may leave." Atobe walked past the bewildered player and made his way towards the lump on the small twin bed.

"Ah…wait!" Momo tried to block his path.

"You MAY leave!" Atobe glared magnificently at the other boy.

Momo widened his eyes and nodded, quickly making his exit.

Atobe sat on the bed and pulled the blanket to expose a tiny figure in…were those cats?! Kitten pajamas…he would have never guessed.

Ryoma groaned and uncurled himself to look the reason for the lost of warmth.

"You will be late if you don't get up now." Atobe pulled the blanket further down.

"Don't wanna…Genchirou….five more minutes…" Atobe glared…again….calling him by the wrong name.

"Fine." Atobe smiled and pulled the blanket back up and slipped underneath it.

Unconsciously, the freshman moved closer to the new warmth and wrapped his arms around the figure, assuming that it was his boyfriend.

"Want me already?" Atobe began unbuttoning the blue top.

Ryoma stopped breathing. That voice. That play of the vocal cords, that exaggeration, and that tone of superiority…it could belong only one person. Only one person would possess such voice. Atobe.

Ryoma blinked his eyes open, willing them to focus then regretted it. The first thing that entered his sight was a triumphant looking Monkey King.

Realizing that he had his arms around that older boy, Ryoma untangled himself quickly and, in addition, fell out of bed.

"What are you doing here?" Ryoma got off the floor and glared at the other boy.

Atobe took him his sight. Ryoma looked…tussled. The kind of look you might have after sex…or not. His pajamas were wrinkled, hair was sticking out in every direction, and the eyes were glassy. Oh yeah…sex.

"I'm your wake up call." Atobe got up and fixed his hair, then tch-ed. The bed…it wasn't silk!

"Some call…." Ryoma rubbed his eyes, before regaining some of his sanity. "GET OUT!" he screamed.

Atobe smirked in return.

"Get dressed. I'll wait." The Hyotei captain flicked an invisible dust off his shoulder.

"OUT!" Ryoma did not like this. It was morning. Atobe was here. AND he was late.

"Ahh…Ore-sama graces you with his presence and you say 'out'?" the violet haired boy replied raising an eyebrow. Obviously the young prodigy was not very grateful.

"OUT!!" Ryoma began pushing the other out the door. Atobe graciously allowed himself to the pushed by the smaller boy and turned around when they reached the door.

"Two days." Ryoma dumbly looked up.

"Ano…"

"Date. I plan to make you look like this by the time we're done." Atobe brushed back the tiny player's dark hair.

Ryoma slapped the hand away.

"Mada mada dane." Grumbling, the Seigaku tennis prodigy slammed the door shut.

Atobe gave a small chuckle then rubbed his jaw and winced. It was still slightly sore from the punch he had received from the object of his affection's boyfriend the night before.

Sanada had been flaming. Atobe had never seen the other boy show so much emotion. It must be Echizen Ryoma's fault. Amazing. But then again, the Hyotei captain never had pursued something like this before. It was simply amazing.

Deciding, it was time to present himself to the lower being waitings at the meeting room, Atobe made his way towards his team.

The Hyotei captain didn't get to the see the Seigaku prodigy until lunch. Even then, it was only a glance. Tezuka was back. The Seigaku regulars were ecstatic over the whole situation. They surrounded their captain smiling and welcoming. While there had been a slight challenge to Tezuka's ability to coach, that had been quickly cleared up and everyone gathered around the legendary captain.

Atobe smirked and picked up his racket to go practice a little bit more. Sanada was absent as well.

Maybe it was time to challenge the other boy.

Afternoon practice had been gruesome. Apparently being promoted meant forcing his players to do twice as more than before.

After dinner, which much to Atobe's disappointment, Ryoma wasn't present to, his group gathered in the living quarter discussing the arrival and the party for Tezuka. Sanada was also there.

"A song," Atobe decided. It would be a good chance to show off his charming voice and seduce Ryoma.

"Sanada, I guess you won't do it?" He challenged the silent boy sitting on the couch.

"Yup! Sanada-san doesn't like karoke either!" Kirihara answered while laughing.

"I'll do it." Sanada looked straight at the violet haired boy.

Atobe smirked. How typical.

That night, they were the highlight of the event. Well…that was a given, especially since _he_ had been present. In Atobe's view, the real highlight had been when Ryoma had widened his eyes in surprise when the Hyotei captain began the song.

Then widened some more when Sanada had joined in later.

The boy was such fun to look at.

During the Tezuka's speech, Atobe noticed the other boy leaving. He followed silently and found the fuku-buchou lifting weights.

"It seems that Tezuka has changed the mood for the camp." Atobe smirked. Using Tezuka as an excuse to provoke the taller boy.

"I am training. Do not bother me." Sanada ignore the provocation.

"There can only be ONE top." Atobe knew other boy would understand the subtle hint.

Sanada stopped and looked up.

"How would you like to play this out?" The king of Hyotei challenged.

Narrowing his eyes, the other talented player agreed.

Atobe smirked and left.

Later that night, the moon found the Hyotei captain sitting along on the living quarter. Along and silent.

Atobe looked at the paper in front of him. He smiled and crumbled the sheet.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!!

I love watching the episode where Atobe and Sanada sings...omg...they are alllllllllllll so cute!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Yadda…..T.T i'm sorrie for this LATE posting...i promise to get one at least once a week.GOMEN NASAI!

* * *

Chapter 6

**The** second day found Atobe dressed and awake earlier than usual. The excitement of a challenge has awoken the immaculate boy early and dressed before the sun had a chance to open its eyes.

His stomach fluttered and never had this happened before. Even the game against Tezuka, Atobe had been collected and cool. But this game against Sanada had him excited and shaking with anticipation. Maybe it was the fact that this game would bring him one step closer to beating Tezuka…or, most likely, it was the fact that this game would show Echizen who was stronger. A way to impress the small freshman.

Atobe walked out the door and down the familiar hallway towards the living quarter. The view that could be seen from the window there was something to look forward to.

Right before he turned the last corner that would lead him into the room, Atobe was stopped by two distinct shadows.

One was a short one that did not stretch much further than the chest of the other shadow.

That one had to by Echizen….no one was that short.

The other shadow had a cap on. Sanada.

Atobe sighed. Together again? Deciding that he would break up their moment together, Atobe got ready to make his grad entrance.

"Ryoma." Atobe froze at the tone of Sanada's voice. Was that…love!

"Yadda." Emotionless as always.

"Fine." The larger shadow moved to engulf the smaller one.

Atobe grimaced.

"Just don't do anything that you'll regret. Atobe isn't someone to trust. He probably has other intentions." Distinct sound of kissing could be heard.

"Hm." Echizen moved away towards one the chairs. The long shadow followed.

"Gomen…gomen nasa. That's what you want to hear isn't it? That's why you're doing this." Sanada leaned down to capture the small boy's lips.

"Hai." Echizen's hands were roaming the older boy's body.

Sanada growled. Then lifted the light figure. Ryoma wrapped his legs around the other boy.

Atobe breath hitched. They wouldn't! Frozen in place, Atobe demanded his legs to move, either away from the area so he would not hear what happens next or away from the area so he could break them apart.

Echizen moaned. The Hyoutei captain widened his eyes. Such sound….

He saw the shadows grow larger, which meant only one thing; they were moving closer the window.

The sound of flesh hitting glass could be heard and the undoing of zippers filled the silent room.

"Now!" Ryoma breathed out.

Sanada groaned and adjusted their position. Both sighed out a sound of satisfaction.

Atobe watched the shadow. One body. Two head. Even with no distinct lines, it didn't take a genius to figure out what the two were doing. Sanada was standing and Ryoma was wrapped around him, pressed against the window.

Sounds of flesh and whimper filled the dawn and Atobe clenched his fists, unable to turn away.

When, finally, the participants cried out a whimper of release, Atobe let go of the breath the he had been unconsciously holding and moved away. Silently, he made his way away from the slouched figures and towards the cafeteria. It would be another hour before anyone else got up.

After all that effort...they were still…. Atobe growled, loosing composure, and then straightened abruptly. He never lost composure…never growled…never stood breathless…. He was at a lost as to what to do. Shutting his eyes close, he collected his thoughts.

It was Echizen Ryoma's fault. Every second with him meant another chance to chip away his perfect armor.

Quickly drying the unexpected water, Atobe gathered his pride and sat himself down for the coming day. There was a match to look forward to…and an opportunity to complete destroy Sanada of Rikkai.

Breakfast was a zoo. Everyone had woken late, due to the party the night before, and the rush to get everything done before the assigned time. Atobe waited patiently for Kabaji to bring him his food while silently watching the golden eyed feline. It almost seemed what he had seen earlier was a figment of his imagination.

Ryoma went through the usual routine of looking grumpy and acting sleepy while his senpais ran around him trying to gather their share of food while eating at the same time.

"Oi…Echizen….why'da get up so early today! You're never up this early! AND! You should have woken me up too if you knew I was still in BED!" Momo screamed while trying swallow some of his breakfast.

"Hmph" Echizen took the tray that was given to him and made his way towards a table.

"Wait up! I'm not done talking yet! Jeez…ignoring his senpai like that…." Momoshiro quickly followed.

"Ochibi!" The acrobatic player grabbed hold of the young boy while crying.

"Senpai…." Ryoma untangled himself and carefully sat down.

"THE BATHROOMS ARE FULL!" Kikumaru cried while holding his toothbrush. "MEANIES! They won't let me in! And I haven't done anything this morning! I'm hungry!"

"Hai hai…." Ryoma instinctively answer.

"Mui! You're not even listening! Chibi!" Eiji cried only the louder.

"Hush Eiji! You can go now…there should be an empty shower stall." Oishi sat down with his tray while drying his still moist hair.

"Yay!" Eiji grabbed the towel and ran off.

"Eiji! That's mine!"

"But I didn't bring one and I don't have time to run back to the room!" Eiji turned a corner, disappearing.

"That Eiji…." Oishi began eating.

"Eiji-senpai must have gotten up late too." Momo snickered.

"Shut up." Kaido appeared.

"What ya say!" Momo stood

"You heard me!"

"Now now. We don't have much time. 10 minutes until we have to meet up with Tezuak." Oishi tugged at their shirts.

Remembering why they were in a rush again, the two second years quickly began digging into their food.

Ryoma finished eating and stood to leave only to be bumped into by Tezuka. Loosing balance, Ryoma dropped his tray and fell onto his butt. And winced.

Atobe narrowed his eyes.

"Echizen. Are you hurt?" Tezuka observed.

Ryoma got up slowly, nodded, then winced again when he tried to move.

"Do not get careless now." Frowning, Tezuka returned his tray to him and walked towards the other teachers.

Atobe frowned, wondering if Tezuka knew.

The young prodigy slowly made his way out the door.

Atobe smiled. It was fine that Sanada had been the boy's first…all that mattered was who stayed the last. Atobe planned to make the last person to make first year hurt even to move would be himself.

Turning away from the door, he caught Sanada's eyes. Smilingly wickedly, he finished his food.

That afternoon, he walked away from his practice to challenge the other boy. No one would block his path.

For a moment, he had been afraid that they would not be able to play, but it must have been fate.

The game was quick. Atobe was quick to regain what he had lost. Their game, fueled by jealousy and desire, was in a way fruitful. They were both accepted to be representatives and the usually bored first year had been fully captivated.

Atobe grabbed his towel and looked towards the fence where the youth stood and noticed the exchange with Tezuka. Atobe sighed. He did not like the way they were looking at each other.

Ryoma smiled at the older boy and turned his attention to Atobe. Atobe smiled brilliantly and then winked. Echizen stared blankly at him then turned his head towards Tezuka and flashed a brilliant smile. The kind that said 'I'm glad you're here.' Tezuka widened his eyes a moment then unconciously softened them for the younger boy.

Atobe did not like that exchange. Turning away, Atobe glanced at Sanada. He looked hurt at the exchange, but the expression quickly changed and he glared at Atobe.

"He will never be yours." Sanada took a sip of his water bottle.

Atobe raised his brows and smirked.

"Unconfident?" He brushed his hair back into place.

"Never." Sanada left the court.

Keigo understood what the other boy feared. Ryoma…was like water…constantly changing form…never able to hold. He might be with Sanada now, but it was never a sure thing if he would stay there forever. Ryoma…did not love.

If he did…he only loved tennis.

It was what was so attractive about him.

Getting his stuff, Atobe left to rejoin his group and start practicing again.

One more day and Atobe would get a chance to capture Ryoma and teach him all about loving.

* * *

review!...this is becoming more and more rated R...uh-ohlol


	7. Chapter 7

Today was the day. Tonight, Echizen Ryoma of Seigaku would be his.

His to change and mold. Ryoma was imperfect. Everyone knew that. But he had the all the potential to be just like him, Atobe Keigo. Atobe liked that about him. Some one to match him in his perfection; someone to mold and create into a perfect being.

Smiling, Atobe reached the cafeteria and watched as the other lowly beings rush around trying to eat faster. Finding the object of his affection sitting beside the red head, Atobe decided to grace the boy with his brilliance.

Reaching the table, Atobe noticed a slight flush on the boy's cheek and wonder what had put that there, another bout with Sanada, most likely.

"Atobe." Tezuka greeted him from across Ryoma.

"Tezuka" Atobe drawled out his name, catching everyone's attention.

Nodding at the sub-coach, Atobe sat down on the empty seat next to Ryoma.

"Ryoma. I hope you have something decent to wear tonight.

Echizen looked up from his food for a second and turn back.

"Jeans." He took a bite of his toast and made a face.

"That won't do! Well…this it can't be helped then. Give Kabaji your size and we'll get some clothes for you." Atobe smiled and touched the younger boy's thighs. "Or…we can just push the outing to later and just have our date in bed if you don't want to wear them."

Ryoma blanched and shoved the older boy's hand away.

"Iie. I'll wear them. They better not be purple though." Ryoma pushed his trays away.

"Purple isn't your color. We'll get you something more to your…style." Atobe suggestively touched the back of Echizen's neck.

"Stop touching me, monkey king." Ryoma slapped the hand away.

"OI! Chibi is getting molested!" Kikumaru screamed in to Oishi's ear.

"Eiji. I can hear you just fine!" Oishi looked helplessly at his double partner.

"Gomen!" Eiji screamed a little louder.

"Eiji!" Tezuka looked at the acrobatic player to immediately pouted and quieted. "Atobe. Stop touching Echizen."

Keigo looked away from the golden eyes and blinked at the other boy.

"Jealous Tezuka?"

Tezuka brushed the comment off and stood.

"We have an important competition coming-up; don't ruin other people's concentration just because you were chosen early."

"Hm? Talking so much?" Atobe took pleasure in Tezuka's flinch. "Well…I have little interested in what other people's concentration is like, but this one…" Atobe turned his attention to the sullen boy next to him. "I plan on ruining his concentration tonight."

"IIE! Tezuka! He's going to deflower Chibi! We can't let him do that!" Eiji jumped up in protest.

"Senpai…I'm not going to get deflowered…." Ryoma mumbled out a reply. Which was promptly ignored.

"Oishi! MOMO! Kaido! We must save him!" Eiji turned to look to other for help.

"Ah…senpai…Echizen's been…..already….Sanada….um…." Momo blushed furiously and quickly turned back to his food.

"FUJI! ECHIZEN'S BEEN TAKEN BY SANADA!" Eiji screamed across the cafeteria to the tensai sitting five tables away.

"SENPAI!" Echizen looked up in horrification.

Everyone stopped eating and turned to look at the younger boy and turned to look at Sanada who was currently in line to get his food.

Sanada widened his eyes and glared at the red head.

"Ah…well…the secret is out now." Atobe smirked and got up to leave.

"Ah…Ah…Gomen Chibi…I…oops." Kikumaru sat back down on the chair putting an effort to look small.

"Yo. Monkey king." Echizen shoved his tray away. Taking a deep breath, the young boy scrapped his chair back, breaking the deafening silence of the cafeteria. All attention was focused on the golden eyed first year.

"Hmm?" Atobe glanced at the now standing figure.

"I don't like voyeurism." A choked gasped was heard. Echizen turned, smirked, and began walking away.

Atobe stared. How…. He whipped his head around to look at Sanada to check to see if he knew also. The tall fuku-buchou look just as bewildered and when their eyes met, Atobe could see the beginning of anger shimmering. Before Atobe could muster up his famous smile, Sanada left, running after his soon to be ex-boyfriend.

Atobe looked around to assess the situation. Everyone's focus had shifted to him. No big news, but what was different was that the look they held. They were still baffled that Sanada and Ryoma were dating, shocked that they had fucked, and scandalized that Atobe had watched the whole show.

Seeing how the lowly being would need time to process everything, Atobe made his exit. Then, as if remembering something, he glanced back at the table Ryoma had been occupying. The look on Tezuka's face was priceless.

"Tezuka. Don't tell me you didn't know." Tezuka turned his angry gaze at the other captain. "Well. No need to worry. After tonight it be because of me that his limping throughout practice." Having said that, Atobe left.

Tezuka look at the tray sitting across from him. Slowly grabbing both his and Ryoma's, Tezuka cleaned off his area and followed after Atobe.

The silence lasted another moment then mass hysteria broke out.

"Ato...Atobe-san…he…Ryoma…Sanada-san…they…he…they…he…." Momoshiro looked at Oishi trying to confirm what he had just heard.

"Sanada-san…he…" Kirihara looked grabbed the player next to him and began chanting his fuku-buchou's name over and over again.

"Wow." Sengaku stared at the door that Ryoma had exited and repeated. "Wow."

"Sengaku-sempai! It's not time to be admiring them! Ryoma is! He! They!" Dan grabbed they older boy began explaining why Ryoma should not have done what he had done.

"AH!" Horio looked more scandalized than anyone and when Sakuno began crying beside him, he followed after.

Outside underneath a tree that Ryoma frequented, Sanada was heatly arguing with Ryoma.

"You knew!" Sanada grabbed the younger's boys arm.

"Eh…I thought you knew too." Ryoma unlocked the grip and promptly sat down. "That's why I thought you were so willing to do it there."

"Ryoma! I did not know and the only reason I was 'so willing', as you put it, was because….well…" Sanada looked down, loss for words.

"Heh."

"You can't go on this date with him. It's ridiculous. I've apologized and everything is fine now. There is no point anymore." The older boy took his cap off.

"Yadda." Ryoma reaching up to touch his cap found none and looked disgruntled.

"Ryoma…" Sanada placed his on the younger boys head and sat down.

"Yadda." Pulling the cap lower, the freshman settled himself into a more comfortable position.

"Is there something else?" When the boy under question refused to answer, Sanada leaned in close.

"Don't wander off too far from me."

Ryoma blinked and glanced at the face few inches from his.

"Go find out what is pulling you to him. I'll be here when you return." Sanada glanced up and stood.

Ryoma did not look up, but rather, slouched down further to settled down for sleep.

Getting no response, the fuku-buchou of Rikkai walked away.


	8. Chapter 8

Hmm….this took a while to get back to…sorrie sorrie..

As I was reading the 7th chapter I realized that I wanted to finish the story..b/c I want to know how my mind will finish this story…

And! Also the many and numerous comments I received from sooo many people were really encouraging.

It's nice to sign in and find out people are interested in what you writing

And so to all the readers who reviewed and kept interest…THANK YOU!

And now on the story

* * *

Chapter 8:

**It** was dinner time when Ryoma returned from his laps, given out by courtesy of Tezuka-buchou, to find his room full of yellow flowers, a green box on his bed, and his tennis captain.

"Buchou."

Tezuka looked up from his observation of one vase of flower and gave a nod.

"I didn't know you liked flowers."

Ryoma winced as began moving the flowers out of the way so that he could get into the room.

"I don't"

"Hm."

Tezuka looked at the struggling freshmen and deciding that he actually wanted the boy in the room so that they could have a conversation, began helping removing the various types of yellow flowers away from the main entrance and more to the corners. When most of the flowers had been removed, Ryoma glanced up at the taller boy and winced.

"You have petals in your hair."

Brushing his hand through his locks, Tezuka watched yellow petals fall out like dust, fluttering. Catching the sight of the state the younger boy was in, the 3rd year reached over and picked out a leaf. Tezuka watched as Ryoma's eyes widen then settle into its usual boredom.

"You shouldn't flirt with me Buchou."

The said boy looked startled then his lips slightly moved to express his amusement. It was always surprising how the golden eyed youth always managed to catch him off guard: To catch his attention. Taking a step back, Tezuka settled himself on the only available chair in the room and Ryoma, thinking it as a sign to sit, took a seat on his bed.

"I've always told you not to be reckless and I'll say it again: Don't be reckless"

Tezuka looked straight at the boy and Echizen began laughing.

"Buchou, you're here to give me relationship advice!"

Narrowing his eyes, the substitute coach continued.

"Advice on how to forge on in life, not love advice."

"Hai. Hai."

With tears dripping out of his eyes, Echizen reached over the short distance to touch the older boy's hand.

"You don't like either of them do you?"

"It has nothing to do with whether or not I like them, I am advising you to be careful."

Tezuka looked down at the connected hands and wondered. Wondered at what he was doing there. When he had spoken with Atobe earlier after the morning fiasco, he had been detached about the whole subject. A bit worried, but not really concerned. Though not a curious person by nature, this issue concerning the baby and the pillar of Seigaku worried him. Atobe had done nothing to reassure the sanity of the object of affection and when practice had ended he had sent team off on laps to catch Ryoma before he went on this date. It had been out of concern, but now he wondered. Tezuka, the man to never doubted himself was hesitating.

"Buchou."

Looking up from his silent debate, the 3rd year brushed his thumb across Echizen's hand.

"I don't know."

Surprised by his own confession, Tezuka quickly stood and left, leaving Ryoma to wonder at what had just happened.

"Mada mada dane."

Looking away from the closed door, the confused boy stared at the hideously green box and wondered what kind of outfit would be wrapped in that box. Taking his chance with fate, he opened the box top and stared. He should have guessed from the room. He should have guessed that morning. Atobe was abnormal.

Right was he was about to throw the whole outfit away, a knock came through the door.

"Hai."

"Echizen. Are you still not ready? Ore-sama can't wait forever!"

Atobe leaned casually against the wall and awaited the answer of boy.

"I'm not wearing this."

Smiling slightly, Atobe tested the door knob. Unlocked.

"Of course you are. It was part of the agreement. You wouldn't be backing out of it now would you?"

Slipping in silently, Atobe watched as boy wonder poke at what was in the box.

"Yadda."

Reaching out, Atobe wrapped his arms around the slender waist and whispered.

"If you really don't want to…" Ryoma whipped around and pulled away. "we can just have the date here.

Glaring at the offending purple head, Ryoma grabbed the clothes.

"I'll wear them, so get out."

"Good boy. If you had done so from the beginning, we would have been gone from here minutes ago."

Atobe smiled arduously at the boy and stepped out the room. Within five minutes, the boy wonder was dressed and ready to go.

"Hmm…I must say, I have good taste."

"…" Ryoma walked away from the foolish king and headed towards where Atobe's driving was waiting outside.

"OCHIBI!" Echizen froze.

"OCHIBI!" Quickly abandoning all instinct, Ryoma began to walk faster away from the voice.

"CHIBI! IS THAT A RIBBON YOU'RE WEARING AROUND YOUR NECK?" Blushing furiously, Echizen prayed that his senpai would just die.

"OISHI! CHIBI IS WEARING A YELLOW RIBBON AND A YELLOW BLOUSE!"

That's it, his acrobatic senpai was dead.

"REALLY SENPAI? ECHIZEN IN A BLOUSE? I HAVE TO SEE THIS! YO KAMIO CHECK IT OUT!"

Momo-senpai was dead too.

"AH! ECHIZEN WHAT ARE YOU DOING WEARING THOSE SHORTS! THEY'RE GREEN! WAIT! ARE THOSE BOOTY SHORT?"

Add Horio to that list.

"I knew I picked out the right outfit for you. It bring out the green in your hair." Atobe smirked and slapped the red faced boy's ass. Ryoma jumped away and glared.

Glared at the man who forced him into this outfit.

Glared at the crowd that was gathering to check out the boy genius in short shorts.

"Wow…he has a nice ass."

Ryoma whipped around to find the voice but in a crowd, it was hard to tell.

"Hmmmm….is that a scar on his upper thigh? Data…."

That was Inui-senpai. That notebook had to go.

"Didn't I tell you? I have great taste." Atobe settled his arm around the Ryoma and began walking away from the crowd, then as if remembering something, he casually glanced back and looked across the hall at the somber vice captain.

"Sanada, don't wait up. He won't be coming back home tonight." Seeing the other boy's clenching of fist, the Hyotei captain smiled and walked away.

"Go kill yourself."

Ryoma pouted as he sat in the car waiting to reach their destination.

"hmm…"

Atobe smirked and watched as Ryoma slouched further in his seat pushing the shorts further up his thigh.

"We're having seafood for dinner, hope you're not allergic. I had the whole VIP section reserved for tonight."

"Che."

"You should show more appreciation in going out with me. Most people would give a lot to be in my presence."

"Che."

"There are more words then 'Che'."

"Che."

Lacking a proper response, Atobe leaned over the seat and settled eyes level with the other boy.

"Or we can skipped all the just head to the hotel."

"…"

Ryoma was fun to play with. Dinner would be entertaining.

The place was large. Ryoma had not realized that Japan had restaurants like this. The restaurant was made in two section. The front part of it was for normal customers, but the back, which Atobe had introduced as the private VIP section was a ball room. A piano sat at one corner of the room, a buffet table occupied one wall, a line of waiters stood at the other, a large screen took up most of the remaining wall, and a single table sat in the middle of it all.

"Impressed?"

"Mada mada dane."

Atobe took the boys hand and led him the table and pulled out chair for him.

"I'm not girl."

Echizen winced. He sounded petulant even to his own ears.

"I am quite aware of what sex you are Echizen Ryoma."

Surprised by the use of full name, Ryoma glance up at the voice only to have his lips captured.

The kiss was short but the softness of the older boy's lips lingered as Ryoma quickly gathered his wits around him like a shield.

"So shall we begin dinner?"

Atobe took a seat across from him and the waiters who had been waiting began bringing out the food. Ryoma instantly liked the place when the appetizers came out: it was Japanese style seafood.

Dinner, contrarily to what Echizen had expected was entertaining. Atobe was engaging. He knew exactly what to say to get a reaction and to attract his attention. They compared notes on other tennis players and though Atobe was the one doing most the talking, Ryoma listened intensely.

By the time desert rolled out, Ryoma was even smiling slightly at the comments the other boy was making.

"You smiled, Echizen."

"Iie."

"Hmm."

Atobe took pleasure in the wide eyed look Ryoma was giving him and decided they should head towards their next destination.

"If you're done, let's get going."

"We're not done?"

Ryoma looked crestfallen at the prospect of spending more time doing something else with him.

"Of course. The night is still young."

Atobe pulled the other boy out the seat and dragged him out the door followed by the sound of thank you from the manager of the restaurant.

"Where are we going Monkey King?"

Ryoma struggled against the grip.

"The arcade."

The 1st year froze.

"Do you even know what the arcade is?"

"Of course! It's where all the delinquents in Japan go to skip class and fail at life."

Sighing Ryoma pulled his arm free.

"So why are we going?"

"Because I heard you like going to this arcade place."

Another shock. All within 2 minutes. All because of Atobe. Ryoma was seriously doubting his sanity. Atobe was being selfless.

"You…"

"Echizen, close your mouth. You're gaping like a goldfish."

Retrieving the loss hand, Atobe intertwined their fingers and began walking.

It took about fifteen minutes to get to the nearest one, Japan in general was littered with arcades and they could have gone into the one across the street from the restaurant, but Atobe had rejected the closer ones in favor of the one that was supposedly cleaner and larger.

"So what game should be start with?"  
Atobe looked around and landed his eyes on Tekken 5 machine. Finding the fighting attractive, the boy dragged the disgruntled looking Ryoma across the arcade. Ryoma did not want to be there. Arcades had people. People who like to make fun of other people. People would make fun of anyone wearing the outfit he was wearing. Graoning, Ryoma hid himself the best he could behind the confident tennis player.

"Ah. This looks interesting."

Snatching the boy from behind him, Atobe settled him next to him in front of the machine.

"How do you use this?"

Sighing. Ryoma figured he won't be leaving the place soon so decided to what he did best. Well…second best.

Taking five minutes to teach the moves one character, Ryoma put in coins to begin. Atobe was surprisingly a fast learner, and by the fourth round, Atobe was beginning to beat him.

"Echizen, let's play a different game now."

Looking up, Ryoma gaped. He had lost five times in a role, a new record. Moving to shooting games then racing games, they challenged each other. By the time, they left the arcade, the light was dark and Ryoma had lost countless time to Atobe, but in return Ryoma had been able to laugh at the self proclaimed perfection when he fell off the DDR machine.

"Monkey King."

"Mmm. We're watching a movie next."

"Mada mada dane"

"Are you still using that old phrase?"

"Che"

"You're doing it again."

Finding a limo parked at the front, the two tennis boys settled themselves and awaited to reach their next destination.

* * *

ah...please review! 


	9. Chapter 9

Umm…no this didn't take long to get out! No not at all! Lol

I know i'm constantly promising to get the next chapter out asap...but i'm lazy and lacking inspiration...

however...i did get a change to start on the chapter for this story...so mostly likely it'll be out soon..um...next two weeks...unless i decide to write the rest tonight, not edit and pot it...like i did with this one...haha...

You know the stuff that goes here…

Ah! Thank you for all the reviews

* * *

It shouldn't have come to Ryoma as a big surprise. No, not at all. With all his money and all the wealth, it's only natural for him to have something like this. Nope, he wasn't impressed at all. He was definitely not surprised by the 150 sitter auditorium, or at the theater-size projector screen decorating one of the walls. Also, he wasn't drooling at the various game systems attached to the screen or at the LARGE selection of games filling up another part of the wall. Uh-uh. Ryoma was definitely NOT staring at the popcorn stand at the back of the theater with a gigantic fridge filled with Ponta. The fact that all this was attached to the Moneky Kings house did not make his mind reel with the idea of dating the fool just for the room.

Nada. It wasn't a big surprise at all.

"You can stop being awed at my magnificent room."

Ryoma tore his eye off the Grape Flavored Ponta candy to look at the smug looking Hyoutei student.

"Moneky king, this isn't a room. It's a private theater. It's bigger than my house."

Atobe took out a circular object and snapped it open to reveal a double mirror.

"Well, everyone can't have what I have…considering they only make a fraction of my daily revenue."

Ryoma watched in horror as the mirror holding boy take out a comb.

"I though you didn't play games."

Atobe glanced up from his grooming.

"Ah. Those are for the entertainment of children of guests. It would be a embarrassment of the Atobe name to have a incomplete collection, so I had my secretary order it all"

Glancing back at the pocket mirror, the purple haired captain smiled.

"Perfect." Replacing the mirror from where is initially appeared from, Keigo smiled at the waiting prodigy. "Ah…so what movie did you want to see?"

Ryoma, collecting himself after witnessing a once in a million event, looked around for a collection of videos.

"What do you have?"

"Everything." Atobe smiled.

"Everything?" Ryoma asked skeptically.

"From everywhere." Atobe began walking towards one of the velvet covered seats.

"What do you not have?" Ryoma followed after.

"You." Keigo glanced at the snorting boy. "But that'll be remedied soon."

"Che." Ryoma chose a seat away from the overconfident boy.

"So brat?" Atobe moved himself to the seat next to the grumbling teen.

"King Kong."

………………………………………..

"Saa….Sanada-kun. It can't be good for you to keep staring at the ball."

Sanada glanced up from his battle with the yellow-green tennis ball.

"Fuji-san." The Seigaku's proclaimed prodigy took the empty seat next to him.

"Do you know…" Fuji leaned his head on his one propped up arm. "Echizen likes grape flavor Ponta."

Sanada turned his attention away from the nonsense and back to his war against the ball in front him.

"In fact," Fuji continued on unaffected. "He loves it so much that he had his mother special order them from a distributor."

Sanada glared harder at the stationary ball hoping Fuji would get the hint.

"Not only that," Fuji opened his eyes. "He lusts after the drink so much that he orgasms to its flavor!"

Sanada snapped his head up to stare.

"Just kidding." Fuji smiled.

The fuku-boucho sighed and turned his attention his favorite companion: the innocent ball.

"It must be nice." Fuji sighed longingly.

Surprised, Genchirou glanced up.

"Echizen has so many people waiting for him to turn his attention towards him." Fuji picked up the neglected ball. "If he wants…he can have them all."

Fuji rolled the ball around in the palm of his hand.

"What are you talking about?" Sanada willed the ball back to its original position.

"Love," Fuji began tossing the ball up and down. "Love…is like tennis to him. They are both the same to him: love and tennis. Maybe that's why he can have both…can excels at both."

Fuji returned the ball back to its original owner.

"Fuji, is there a point to this." The Rikkai's fuku-bucho was getting tired of this. First, it was Ponta and now this.

"Have you even considered why Ryoma, the boy wonder, is dating you?" Fuji glanced at the door.

Following the other's eye's direction, Sanada answered slowly.

"Yes. Many times. Millions of times."

"And? What answer did you find?" Fuji smiled when their eyes met.

"He's waiting for something better to catch his attention. I'm a intermission for something better to come along." Sanada returned this vision to the tennis ball.

"Saa. I wonder if that's true." Fuji smiled at the gloomy boy.

"Fuji, if you don't have anything better to say-"

"If Echizen wanted an intermission, he could have chosen someone closer…say Momo-chan. He could have chosen someone readily available and closer than an opponent at a distant school."

"I don't think Momoshiro is-"

"Are you afraid of asking him?"

"That's none of your business." Sanada reached for the tennis ball.

"If you keep hesitating someone else might take him. Like Atobe or Tezuka." Sanada looked up. "Or….me."

"Fuji."

"Haha…just kidding." Fuji gripped the ball tighter. "but…saa…I do love a challenge…and…what's a better challenge then stealing Ryoma from under the nose of three different boucho-taichi. Ne?"

Letting the ball roll back to its original owner, Fuji stood up to leave.

Sanada watched the ball keep rolling and finally fall of the edge of the table.

"Ne Sanada-kun?"

Sanada looked up.

"Do you think..." he hesitated a moment.

"What?" Sanada picked up the forlorn ball and stood to leave also.

"Do you think…" Fuji stared at the door. "Echizen would like a room full of cacti?"

"FUJI!" Sanada's angry shout was followed by a distance sound of Fuji's laughter.

……………………….

Back at Atobe's mini theater, Ryoma was shouting also.

"MONKEY KING! DON'T BITE THE TONGUE!"

"Ryoma-"

"OI! OI! YOU'RE GOING TO PRY THE MOUTH APART LIKE THAT!"

"Echizen-"

"BAKA! WIPE THAT PROUD SMIRK OFF YOUR FACE!"

"RYOMA, as much as I enjoy your enthusiasm over the digitally created overgrown gorilla, I would prefer that you don't shout obscene things AND stop giving out hints to indicate your thoughts on the relationship between a movie character and Ore-sama."

"Obscene things? Relationship? What are you talking about." Ryoma turned away from the cool gaze of the frustrated captain and turn his attention to the can of Ponta.

"…" Atobe reached across the innocent looking boy to grab another can of Ponta. "So remind me why we are watching this?"

"Che. I thought it would be a good idea to explore your ancestory." Ryoma smirked. "It might explain a lot of things."

Atobe flicked the movie off.

"HEY! It was getting to the good part!"

"The only thing this 'teaches' you about my ancestry is that I'm probably much more well endowed than others."

"heh?" Ryoma looked up at the superior looking face.

"If you don't believe me," Atobe moved in closer. "We can always to the one on one physical to find the truth."

Ryoma flinched away. "No thanks."

"Why Ryoma-kun, since you're so interested in my ancestry, it only my duty as host to _show_ you what gene's I received."

"NO."

"No? And here I am…all _ready_ for you to see how well endowed I am….everywhere."

"NONONONONONO"

Jumped off the seat and proceeded to run towards the exit.

"Ryoma…the doors are lock." Ryoma froze. "And I have the key."

"Let me out Monkey King."

"Such language from a twelve year old boy." Atobe began walking towards the said youth.

"I don't think a 15 year old _boy_ should be looking for sex either!"

"I don't see you complaining about Sanada." Atobe leaned in close

"Che." Ryoma plastered his back on the exit door.

"He's not that different from me." The purple haired youth was fraction of a inch away from Ryoma's Ponta flavored lips.

"Get-"

"We both aim for the best." Keigo swept in for a kiss.

If kissing Sanada was like floating in a giant ocean, then kissing Atobe was like touching fire. Where Genchiro was soft and giving, Keigo was demanding and forceful. He pushed Ryoma's body flat against the door and used his tongue to gain entrance into his mouth. Ryoma groaned as the older boy's tongue smashed against his own.

Maybe a minute had passed, maybe even less, but by the time Atobe let the younger boy go, Echizen's eyes were glazed and his lips were swollen red.

"Ah…is this what Sanada gets to see all the time?" Atobe kissed the cherry color lips softly.

Echizen hadn't meant and later, he would deny all of it, but the moment Atobe's lips touched his once more, he reached for the other tennis player's head and pulled him deeper into his embrace.

It was a dangerous game he was entering into, once he got himself involved with Atobe, he might never make it out, or if by some chance he did, he would never recover from the burns.

Sex with Atobe was fierce. Lust, desperation, and the threat of danger were the adrenaline that drove both boys into the hard and brutal lovemaking in the theater. With the fading of the last orgasm, Ryoma untangled himself from the half asleep captain and tried to sit up from the theater seat.

Wincing from the pain in his lower back, the golden eyed youth extricated himself from Atobe and looked around for his clothes.

"What are you doing?" Atobe open his eyes a fraction and looked at the somber looking boy.

"Going back to camp." Ryoma found the obscene looking shorts.

"It's late already; I'll take you back tomorrow." Atobe got up slowly and quickly putting his shirt back on, reached across the back seat for find his pants.

"Yadda." Ryoma looked around in frustration for his yellow blouse

"Was Ore-sama's skill not to your liking?" Atobe, not finding his undergarment, just opted to where his pants.

"Che." Ryoma having found the bright yellow monster of a shirt across the room began walking towards it.

"I didn't hear you complaining earlier." Atobe wached as the bare back move away from him.

"…"

"Will you tell him? Or should I?" The back stiffened.

"There's nothing to tell." Ryoma looked dejectedly at the ruin shirt. Not that he liked the shirt, but it was only shirt he had at the moment.

"Don't tell me you're not going to Sanada that you had sex with me."

"He doesn't need to know." Ryoma dropped the shirt.

"Ore-sama is not pleased with this." Atobe stood up.

"Che. As if I care." Grabbed the jacket Atobe thrown away earlier. "I'm borrowing this."

Ryoma tried the door, finding it unlock, he walked out.

It hurt to walk and he wasn't sure which way the main exit was. Stupid freakishly big house.

"I'll take you back." Atobe followed after and proceeded to lead the young boy out of the maze

* * *

um...wow...this was stupid...and boring...sorrie... 


	10. Chapter 10

Here is the next chapter!!!!**  
**

* * *

**Everyone** was avoiding Sanada. It was twenty minutes before morning practice and the usually hectic cafeteria was unusually quiet. Everyone had seen it.

The horrible limp that Ryoma was walking with and the bite marks that speckled Atobe's body. It didn't take a genius to figure out what happened during the date and Sanada wasn't a idiot. He had woken up and had rush, or rushed as much as his pride allowed, to see Ryoma only to find him limping towards the shower. Ryoma had looked at the horrified face of his boyfriend and immediately turned around to enter into the showers. Sanada had not chased after. He hadn't demanded answers. Rather he had walked straight into the cafeteria, gotten his food, and sat down far from everyone.

No one dared go near him. Everyone knew Sanada was human, just like everyone else, and couldn't shoot lightening or anything, but that didn't mean they were ready to challenge that theory. Black clouds were forming over the vice captain and getting darker and darker by the moment.

Kikumaru whispered to Oishi.

"Mou…do think Echizen really cheated on Sananda?"

"Sheeee! Eiji! Later. Not now."

"But Oishi! If Echizen cheated on Sanada, shouldn't we, as his sempai-taichi, talk to him?"

"Echizen doesn't need our help him this."

"But Oishi!"

"Later Eiji. Now is not a good time to talk about this."

Eiji looked putdown but brightened instantly when he caught sight of Ryoma walking in.

"OCHIBI!" the Segaku acrobat player yelled across the cafeteria.

No one breathed, as if waiting for the start of a great storm.

Ryoma looked passed his sempai-tachi and at the living thunder cloud in the back of the cafeteria. Walking straight towards Sanada, he didn't even look anywhere else.

"Is that what you call walking into the eye of the storm?" Momo asked Fuji.

"Saa…."

Everyone's attention was turned to the unfolding of a drama at the corner of the room.

The boy wonder reached the table and looked down at the glaring boy.

"I had sex with Atobe."

Everyone gasped.

Someone in the back of crowd whispered.

"He's being suicidal."

"Sheee!"

Sanada pushed his tray away and griped his hands together. His knuckles were turning white.

"Why are you telling me this? What kind of reaction of are you expecting?"

Ryoma looked back coolly.

"Nothing. I thought you should know."

Echizen sat and began picking at the food Sanada abandoned. Nothing had been eaten off of it.

"Now I know."

"Now you know."

"Let's break up." Everyone gasped again.

Ryoma looked up from the food and straight at his boyfriend.

"Your're serious?" Did he want him to be lying? Tell him they would solve this out like they had done before?

"Just as serious as I was when I asked you to date me."

Ryoma understood what Sanada was saying. Everyone knew what Sanada was saying. He was accusing the prodigy of never taking their relationship seriously.

"Fine." Ryoma stood and began making his way out the door.

Sanada watched the golden-eyed youth walk away.

"Fine." He whispered.

Ryoma was pissed. Why? He didn't know yet. He was just angry and he knew where to channel that energy: tennis.

He had gone straight to the ball machine after his talk with Sanada and then straight to practice from there. He put all his anger into his shots. Each shot took a little bit of frustration away and replaced it with guilt. Guilt drove him to push himself harder, a little faster. His opponent had a hard time keeping up, trying to catch up the super junior. But the time morning practice was halfway over Ryoma had popped the strings of all three of his rackets, that's how hard he had been hitting the balls.

"Buchou."

Tezuka looked up from the chart he had been reviewing.

"I need to go into town."

"Explain."

"I need to replace my racquet string."

"You have two other."

"I need to replace all three."

Tezuka raised his eyebrow.

"Don't miss evening practice."

"Hai."

Ryoma picked up his tennis bag and began walking towards the phone. He needed his mom to pick him up and drive him.

His mom was always prepared, always thought ahead. She had to be since she was married to Nanjiro Echizen. She brought him his spare fourth racquet he kept at home without him asking and drove him to the shop that he preferred to get his racquet strung. The owner had not been busy and was able to have it done by dinner. His mother offered to drop it off that night so he could return to practice early. They drove back.

"Ryoma. Did something happen?"

His mother was perceptive, or maybe all mothers are like that with their children.

"Nothing."

"How's Sanada-kun doing?" He had brought Sanada over a couple of times. His mother took an instant liking to the other boy.

"Fine."

"You should bring him over more often." Did his mom know?"

"Maybe."

"You should talk about things when you have a problem" Was his mom psychic?

"Che."

"You have a habit of ignoring things not related to tennis." What was he? A book? Why was his mom reading him like he was one?

"…."

"One mistake isn't the end of everything. You can still work things out if you're willing to put the effort in." Ryoma stared at his mom. What the….?!?!

"Relationships are different from tennis. Practice doesn't make it better. Willingness and trust does." Maybe his mom had superhuman powers that he didn't know about.

"Nothing is wrong." It sounded feeble even to his ears.

"If you say so." His mom knew he was lying. He knew he was lying.

They were back at the camp. His mom promised to come by that night with the racquets.

"Ryoma, you're an Echizen. We Echizen's don't run from any kind of problems. We face them and we conquer them."

Ryoma looked at his mom with new eyes. His mom had always seemed so…lenient with things that didn't' considered his dad. She had never told him anything like this before in his life. It made her seem like more than he had seen her as.

"Hai." She smiled.

"Have fun." She waved and drove off.

Ryoma watched the car drive off wished for the first time in his life to call her back and have her hung him like she had when he had been a baby. He shook the thought away and turned around to find his captain waiting for him.

"I saw you from the front door."

"Were you waiting?" Echizen walked passed him.

"No. I just happened to passing by." Tezuka followed. "What are you going to be about Atobe?"

"Eh? I didn't know you cared."

"I care about our team members: Which you are part of."

"Che." Ryoma stopped walking and turned to look up at the taller boy. "I'll take care of it."

"Will you?"

"Eh?"

"Will you really face this problem? This is different from tennis."

"I know. I'll take care it."

Tezuka looked at him hard then nodded.

They walked back together just in time for the start of afternoon practice.

Nothing eventful happened until evening when Echizen ran into Atobe.

It had been a busy day and neither had time to seek each other out or pursue their personal goals. It was by chance that Ryoma had run into Atobe in the hall, who had been on the phone with his secretary. Why a middle school-er had one was a mystery.

"Ryoma."

"Monkey King." Ryoma looked at the standing boy while the said boy finished his conversation.

"Oh my…you must have really missed me if you were willing to wait for me to get off the phone."

"Shut up monkey king. I have something to say."

"I wait with bated breath." Atobe took the only seat on the hall way. He sat looking as if he was posing in front of the camera. He looked good.

"I'm not going to date you…or sleep with you again." Ryoma added after a pause.

"Are you not?" The self proclaimed perfection looked at the grumpy looking youth.

"No."

"Oh?"

"NO."

"But you're not dating Sanada." It was a statement more than it was a question.

"Yadda."

"Will you date Tezuka then?" Atobe looked at the boys face for some clue.

"No." Ryoma glared back.

"Then will you get Sanada back?" Casually flipping his hair back, the Hyotei king looked at the shorter boy sideways.

"That's none of your business." The said shorter boy glared harder.

"Of course it is." Atobe smiled.

Ryoma glared harder. Maybe if he glared hard enough Atobe would burst into flames.

"You won't get rid of me by staring."

"Che."

"Fine you won't date me."

"Or have sex with you."

"Or sex." Atobe smiled. "But I will."

"Huh?"

"I'll date you." The smile grew bigger. "And have sex with you."

"That's rape, Monkey King." Ryoma widen his eye.

"Oh don't worry. I'll make sure you don't think of it that way." Atobe laughed as Ryoma turned red.

"You arrogant-"

"Yes, you keep reminding me. Smile, Echizen, you have finally gotten what so many other have wanted and craved." Atobe straightened his clothes. "Me."

"You can have it back." Ryoma turned around to walk back to his room.

"You know I saw Sanada earlier." The first year did not even look back. "He was on the phone with Yukimura. They seem to be having a very INTENSE conversation."

Ryoma stopped. Keigo smiled.

"Monkey-"

"Did you know? Sanada had a very personal interest in Yukimura before you came into the picture." Ryoma turned to face the Hyotei captain. Ryoma had thought for a fleeting moment that there was more to Sanada and Yukimura's relationship, but had brushed it off.

"Now…what could they be talking about this late at night?" Atobe began laughing as he walked away from the gaping youth. He was positive he could hear grinding of teeth.

Ryoma was not amused. They've only broken up less than 12 hours ago and Sanada goes running to his captain. There was nothing funny about that. But then again, there was nothing funny about cheating on your boyfriend either. Maybe it was payback. The confused youth sighed. This was too much of a headache. He did not need this, especially with the appearance Kevin. So many problems not related to tennis, He wasn't sure how to deal with the problems. This completely sucked.

Walking back into the room, Ryoma found his second year sempai snoring away and an angry looking Rikkai ace looking at him from his bed.

"Geinchiro."

"We need to talk. Now."

"Che." Why today. Why did everything have to happen today.

They walked out of the room into the common area. Ryoma picked the most comfortable looking couch to sit while Sanada sat in the stiff backed wooden chair.

* * *

haha...i'll update again...soon 


End file.
